


Domestic love

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam have bounded but some matters are still a little too personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic love

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Male on male love and nudity

Sam and Gabriel had been bounded for 2 years but had been having sex for about 4 – 5 total. After Gabe returned from the dead he offered Sam to bound with him and after some hysterics Sam didn’t hesitate in saying yes now he was living with the archangel in his apartment for over a year. Since bounding with Gabe Sam prided himself on being able to know Gabriel’s moods like when he was thrilled after having killed someone who deserved it or when he was content as he lounged on the couch reading the ‘World Weekly News’ or when there was something wrong. Gabriel was a creature of habit when it came to certain things such as the bedroom where Gabe was always up for anything but as of late he’d been completely ignoring Sam’s advances either brushing him off even out right telling him not now. Gabriel in addition to not wanting sex was also not wearing his usual smirk any more instead it was replaced by a rather uncomfortable frown as well as an occasional wince if he sat down obviously making Sam concerned for his mate. After 3 weeks of this Sam finally made the decision to confront Gabe but he needed to be delicate in his approach cause if Gabriel hadn’t told him yet it had to be something pretty private. 

Every night Gabriel had a routine of washing his wings before sliding into bed with Sam so usually Sam sat up reading as he waited. Sam was trying to think of some way to ask Gabe about how he’d been acting lately when he swore he heard a small set of whimpers echoing from the washroom. Sam cocked his head in the direction of the slightly ajar washroom door furrowing his brow only to hear a chocked off cry that had Sam setting his book down now and tossing the sheets off his legs. Wearing only his gray cotton pajama sweat pants Sam cautiously approached the bathroom door lifting his hand to it then knocking his knuckles against it a couple times. 

“Gabriel? You okay?” Sam asked quirking an eyebrow when Gabriel didn’t respond but instead a pained moan echoed from inside. Sam could hear the water running in the sink as well he could barely make out Gabriel standing in front of it with his wings out stretched but that wasn’t unusual considering he was supposed to be cleaning them what was unusual was that he appeared to be leaning on the sink with one hand while the other was doing something on the front of his body. Sam was about to knock again when suddenly Gabe yelped causing Sam to grab the door handle then push it open rather swiftly startling Gabriel who immediately spun around curling his wings around himself to hide whatever he didn’t want Sam to see. 

“Sam! What are you…doing?” Gabriel asked with clear strain in his voice

“Are you alright?” Sam asked with concern all over his face but one look told Sam that Gabriel wasn’t all right cause he was panting slightly with a light sheen of sweat on his face.

“Fine, now get out” Gabriel insisted his voice still strained 

“Gabe…” Sam trailed off a little aggravation in his voice

“Please…just leave” Gabriel insisted again averting his gaze this time. Sam was now really concerned so he walked up to Gabriel till he was so close Sam could see him shaking slightly placing a hand on the archangel’s shoulder. 

“Gabe, what’s wrong?” Sam persisted as Gabe bit his bottom lip looking up at Sam with his hazel eyes almost in tears while Sam simply gave him a reassuring smile. Gabriel averted his gaze once more then slowly uncurled his wings from around his body to reveal to Sam what he’d been hiding only to make Sam cringe a little. Gabriel was nude from the waste down with what looked like some kind of rash running from his pubic bone lines down over his crotch and down his inner thighs. This rash looked pretty bad it was inflamed with spots on Gabe’s inner thighs where sores were beginning to form it was no wonder Gabriel was in pain not to mention why he hadn’t told Sam about it in terms of where it was. 

“Oh wow, Gabe…what happened?” Sam asked sympathetically 

“About 3 weeks ago I got this patch on my inner thigh so of course I tried to heal it but…” Gabriel trailed off 

“But?” Sam encouraged Gabriel to go on 

“But…I can’t Sam…I can’t heal anymore…” Gabriel continued with a frown on his face

Sam finally put 2 and 2 together it had been a fear that Gabriel would start loosing his abilities after the gates of heaven shut. Apparently their fears were well realized cause Gabe had lost his first ability his healing factor was gone meaning anything to do with getting sick or hurt he wouldn’t be able to heal from it. Gabriel wasn’t used to being so vulnerable like this making Sam feel sorry for him as Gabe looked like a puppy that’d just been kicked. 

“Oh Gabe…” Sam trailed off cupping Gabriel’s cheek with his hand 

“So I started trying to treat it with human means but nothing worked” Gabriel whined as the pain was clearly starting to get to him. 

“Why didn’t you just come to me?” Sam asked 

“Cause…it was embarrassing…” Gabriel trailed off swallowing hard in an attempt to choke down the cries attempting to escape. 

Sam couldn’t be annoyed with Gabriel no matter how much he wanted to while he was standing in front of Sam with such a pained expression on his face. Sam walked Gabriel back out to the bedroom then helped him lay down on the bed sliding a pillow under the small of his back to keep his hips elevated a little to prevent his discomfort a little more. Sam threw on a shirt then ran out to the closest drug store to buy some items to help heal Gabriel’s problem even though he really didn’t want to leave Gabriel alone. Sam came back about 10 minutes later with a bag of items that he laid on his side of the bed then went into the bathroom to get the rest of the stuff he’d need to treat Gabriel properly. Gabriel seemed to be enjoying the slight relief he was receiving from being exposed to the air when Sam walked in carrying a bowl of water with some cloths and other items. Sam knelt on the bed crooking Gabriel’s legs to give him better access to all the rash then grabbed the cloth out of the bowl of warm water ringing it out then beginning to gently dab it along Gabriel’s inner thighs first causing him to wince immediately hissing through his teeth. Sam continued to clean the rash cause he knew it was the only way to help Gabriel in the end but hearing the archangel’s whimpers of pain was hurting him especially when all he could do was make soothing sounds while rubbing his free hand across Gabe’s stomach. 

Sam finished cleaning the rash then grabbed one of the tubes of cream he’d bought gently applying it. Gabriel groaned fisting his hands in the sheets as Sam tried to be as gentle as possible especially over the sores on his thighs but at least the rash was looking better then it did not as inflamed and after Sam stopped touching it Gabe seemed a little less in pain. After a little longer Sam finished treating the rash then put everything away until he was ready to reapply it later when he’d get Gabriel into a bath to clean up but for now Sam laid a light sheet over Gabriel then crawled in next to him wrapping an arm around Gabe’s waste. Gabriel curled up to Sam the best he could with Sam placing his chin on the top of Gabe’s head after placing a kiss to the crown allowing Gabriel to fall asleep in the arms of his hunter. 

A few days later Gabriel was finally starting to show signs of improvement as his smirk returned while Sam continued the regiments to keep him on the mend. Gabriel couldn’t quite wear pants yet other wise it might irritate the rash so instead Sam offered him his shirts to walk around the apartment in until he was better, which didn’t seem to hurt Gabe’s feelings too much and next time he was going to go to Sam right away.


End file.
